wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Kar98
This article is about the long-ranged rifle in Wolfenstein. For the version seen in Return to Castle Wolfenstein, see Mauser Rifle. The Kar 98 is a bolt-action long-range rifle found in Wolfenstein. Background The Kar 98k was a shortened and modernised version of Germany's venerable Gewehr 98 long rifle, and was the standard issue weapon of the Wehrmacht throughout the Second World War, having been adopted in 1935. The tried and tested Mauser bolt action was known for its reliability, though it was slower than the action of the British Enfield due to cocking on opening the bolt rather than closing it. The weapon had a five-round integral magazine fed with stripper clips, and used the 7.92 x 57mm Mauser cartridge. Locations The first Kar 98 is dropped in a narrow hallway after planting dynamite in Train Station, and is impossible to miss. Nazi soldiers with Kar 98s are rarer than those with MP40s, but the weapon is still relatively common. A scoped version is used by Snipers, but if this is picked up before the player has a scope for their own (for example, from the Sniper in Dig Site) it will just give them Kar 98 ammo, not a scoped Kar 98. Kar98 ammo is dropped by all soldiers equipped with the rifle, and rifles can often be found by searching lockers and ammo stores. There is also a seperate ammunition pickup, which, confusingly, consists of three pouches which appear to contain stick magazines and resembles the pickup for the previous game's Thompson ammo. Characteristics The weapon is unsuited to use as a primary weapon due to its low ammunition cap and slow rate of fire and reload, but is an excellent backup when faced with enemies at long range or enemies which require precise shooting. The Kar 98 can kill a Heavy Trooper in just three well-aimed shots. The bayonet upgrade transforms it into a very capable melee weapon able to kill normal soldiers and even the tougher Scribes and Elite Guards (thanks to special modifiers) instantly, and it allows the player to easily defeat Sniffers without wasting ammunition. It deals 20 points of damage. Big Bore allows it to deal 40 points of damage. Bayonet does 25. *Ammo type: Kar98 ammo (7.92x57mm IS Rounds) *Maximum ammo: 55 *Capacity: 5 *To refill ammo, it costs: $25 Upgrades There are a total of 6 upgrades for the Kar98, with a total cost of $6,500. They are: * Improved Rifling. Unlock: complete Train Station. Cost: $500. Increases accuracy by removing random bullet deviation, meaning rounds always hit where they're aimed. Also alters the iron sight. * Silencer. Unlock: complete Train Station. Cost: $500. Decreases the noise when firing, increasing the chance that enemies will not notice shots. * Stripper Clip. Unlock: get 2 Intel. Cost: $1,500. Hugely speeds up loading by allowing all rounds to be loaded at once rather than one at a time. * Big Bore: Unlock: complete Farm. Cost: $1,000. Doubles the damage the Kar 98 deals. * Sniper Scope. Unlock: complete Dig Site. Cost: $2,500. Adds a long-range scope to the weapon which replaces the iron sights. * Bayonet. Unlock: complete Church. Cost: $500. Adds a bayonet to the weapon, making it deal the same damage as a Melee weapon. Trivia * The rifle in the Black Market photo is a late war model, as seen by the thick stamped buttplate. * After the scope is equipped, enemies will shout that there is a sniper if BJ fires while using it. This also occurs with the MP 43. * The real Kar98k was loaded with a stripper clip as a standard; it would not require custom fitting. Increasing the bore would rather obviously change the ammunition used, which in game it does not. * In real life, the Kar98 could fit the HUB-23 suppressor. With subsonic Nahpatrone (Near cartridges) this reduced the audible report by 75%. Maximum range was about 300m. However, the device shown, as with other silencers in the game, is a Gewehrgranatengerät rifle grenade launching cup. * The Improved Rifling upgrade is a section of barrel shroud from an MG34. * A fixed bullet is shown in the weapon's open action unless it was reloaded empty; the new rounds being inserted will be placed through this bullet model. This happens both with and without the stripper clip upgrade. * The Kar98k used by the enemy may has scope mounted, after the rifle is dropped the attachments will be gone. Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Weapons